If My Heart Had Wings
by striker
Summary: Uneasy feelings and excessive worries abound as Chris and Jill reunit after several months apart. My first romance fic. Plese read and review


Disclaimer: Resident Evil is property of Capcom.

If My Heart Had Wings

If my heart had wings

I would fly to you and lie

Beside you as you dream

If my heart had wings

Faith Hill- If My Heart Had Wings

Chris stared blankly down the road. The rhythmic hum of the windshield wipers sounded like a clock ticking away as they pushed the raindrops aside. It had been raining lightly for the last half hour. The rain clouds had partially blocked out the setting sun. The gloomy weather didn't help Chris' mood any. He was already in a depressed mood when he left the motel. He and his sister had returned to the States a week earlier. Claire had gotten in touch with Leon and had left two days ago to see him and Sherry. Chris had chosen not to go with her. This was due to the fact that he had gotten in contact with Barry. This was how he found out that Jill was staying in a house near Barry's place. Barry had given him directions and this was where he was headed. A million thoughts ran through his mind. How much has she changed? What has she been doing? And most importantly, did she feel the same way that he felt for her? "Don't think too much." He told himself. "You'll find out when you get there." Chris pushed down on the accelerator, speeding down the highway.

Jill sighed as she stared out the window. The rain had changed to a small drizzle. The sound of the rain tapping the window almost put her to sleep. That was mostly because she had hardly slept the night before. She had been up half the night wondering what would happen today. It had been nearly six months since she had last seen Chris. He had left in early August for Europe. She was hoping to leave around October but the events of Raccoon City had dashed those plans. By the time she finally got to Europe in was late October, early November. For two months she searched Europe with Carlos and Barry. It was during this time that Carlos had pressed her for a relationship. She had told him up front what her feelings were. Carlos had obviously gotten the message, for soon after he had left the group for "personal" reasons. She had heard from him several times after, but that was all. After searching Europe for two months she and Barry decided to return to the U.S. so he could be with his family. Jill had gone into a deep depression until Barry told her he had gotten a call from Chris. She was overjoyed to hear that Chris was coming to her house. Now she eagerly awaited his arrival. "I hope you get here soon Chris. It's been too long."

Chris fiddled with the knob on the radio. He had found nothing good to listen to for a while. "Why can't I find some good shit to listen to? I should have brought my CD player." Just then his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up off the passenger seat and pushed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey Bro," came a familiar voice, "how are you doing?"

"Fine Claire, despite that fact that it feels like Mothra is trying to break its way out of my gut."

"You have a weird sense of humor." Claire said. "Almost as bad as Leon's"

"How are you doing?" Chris was concerned for Claire's emotional state. She had taken Steve's death pretty hard. 

"OK. Leon and Sherry have been a big help. In fact Leon when through the same experience I had. He lost someone too. I think her name was Ada."

"I'm glad you're getting help. Maybe I'll see you in a couple of days. I have a lot of catching up to do with Jill."

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

"Like I said, nervous as hell. It's been a long time since I saw her."

Claire chuckled. "I'm sure she's probably freaking out too. From what you told me, you two were close."

"Time can change a lot of things." Chris replied. "I'm afraid I'll choke or say something stupid. Man, I'm scared."

"Scared, you?" Claire asked, a little surprised. "I thought I'd never hear that from you."

"Just don't tell anyone I said that. Cause if you do, it won't be pleasant."

"OK Chris. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Chris heard his sister hang up. He turned off his cell phone and tossed it back on the passenger seat. "I just wish I was there now."

Jill paced back and forth. Barry stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Ever since he had got to her house she was driving him nuts with her frantic action. "Jesus Christ. If you don't stop that soon you'll wear the floor out." He said.

"I can't help it Barry." Jill replied. "I don't know what I'm going to say or do. I'm afraid I'll do something stupid and scare him off."

"As long as you don't pounce on him like a dog in heat you'll do fine."

"You're…" Jill realized what Barry had just said. "BARRY, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Barry chuckled a little. "Look at you Jill. You're like a lion waiting to be fed. You work yourself up any more and you'll collapse. I'm sure Chris is literally shitting himself over this meeting, so calm down."

"I wish it was that easy." Jill replied, sitting down on the couch. "I mean, it's been at least five months since Chris left. There's so much I wanted to tell him before he left, but I thought I could tell him when I got to Europe. Why wasn't I honest."

"You'll get your chance." Barry replied. "It's not as if he got a girlfriend." Barry started to laugh, but froze when he saw the evil look Jill was giving him. "Damn, you are edgy. Maybe you shouldn't take things so seriously."

"I just wish he was here now." Jill said, looking out the window. "I want to see him so bad."

"Patience is a virtue." Barry said. "And good things come to those who wait."

Chris looked at the sign as it flashed by. One more exit and he was practically there. "Don't screw up Chris, don't screw up." He said. He quickly turned on the radio to find something to distract him. He soon found himself listening to Faith Hill's _"If My Heart Had Wings"_. As he listened to the song, the more is sounded like the trip. Chris then saw the exit. "Looks like my stop." He zoomed onto the exit ramp. In a few minutes he would be there.

Jill stood by the front door. The sky had cleared and the sun shone through the trees. By now Chris should have been at her house. "Where could he be?"

"I'm sure he's flying down the street right now." Barry answered. "A few more seconds won't hurt."

"That's a matter of opinion." Jill said. Then she heard it, the sound of a car approaching fast. "Chris."

Chris could see the house now. He could also see Jill coming out to meet him. "Here goes nothing." Chris swerved into the driveway and got out.

The two stood silently looking at each other. Neither of them could speak. After a few seconds they ran towards each other. When they met, they embraced each other in a long, passionate kiss. In that instant, everything they wanted to say to each other came out in that kiss. After a minute they broke the kiss, holding each other tightly.

"I missed you Jill." Chris said.

"I missed you too." She replied.

The two of them stood there in each other's arms. Barry watched from the door. "Just like I imagined it." He then turned and walked back inside, leaving Chris and Jill out on the lawn, both knowing that they were finally together.

Author's Comments: How was that for my first romance story? Even I can write a nice story once and a while. In fact, some of my favorites were romance. Scary, huh? Anyway, this is basically something of a break between Armageddon and my next story Judgment Day. I hope you like it. I also have a few more short stories in the works, as well as my other stories. Who knows, I might even do a sequel to this story. Until then, see yah.


End file.
